


Sets Out to Slay

by ellerkay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Drabble and a Half, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: Jack isn't so sure about this Santa Claus character.Written for the spn_bigpretzel (on LJ) Drabbles Every Weekend challenge - Theme: A Very Supernatural Christmas





	Sets Out to Slay

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from The Nightmare Before Christmas "Town Meeting Song;" specifically, the part where Jack Skellington misunderstands Santa Claus.

“Is Santa Claus evil?” Jack asked, looking up from a Christmas book.

“What?” Sam frowned. “No, of course not.”

“He seems powerful. He must either travel very fast or manipulate time to visit everyone in one night. He can enter people’s houses undetected. And this says he passes judgement on children. The ones who are naughty must be disappointed when they don’t get presents.”

Sam chuckled. “Don’t worry. It’s just a story. Some parents are dicks and use it to keep their kids in line, but they give them presents.”

Jack looked doubtful.

“Tell him about the time we killed Santa,” Dean yelled from the other room.

“Those were pagan gods that liked to dress as Santa!” Sam replied, exasperated.

Jack’s face had relaxed into a relieved smile. “Oh, good,” he said. “I’m so glad you already took care of him. He sounded menacing.”

Sam decided not to correct him.


End file.
